Dyskusja użytkownika:K. Foltest55l
=Wiatjcie= Hej! Jestem tu nowy i chcę wam pomóc na Wiedźmińskiej Wiki. Możecie się ze mna kontaktować na nr gg który podałem na mojej stronie. Pozdrawiam :). Pytania i odpowiedzi: Mam do was pytanie jak sprostowac hasła np. zamiast pisać "Wielkie Jezioro Wyzimskie" napisać "Jezioro Wyzimskie" i wyświetli się odpowiednia strona? Czekam na odpowiedzi. Foltest55 Witam! Chodzi Ci o to, żeby po najechaniu kursorem na podświetlony wyraz i kliknięciu na niego przeniosło nas do strony o tym tytule? np. Wiedźmin Wilczyca 16:02, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak właśnie o to tylko nie bardzo wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić. Już tłumaczę. Kliknij teraz edytuj, tak jakbyś chciał mi odpisać pod spodem, żebyś widział jak wygląda pole edycji. Jak widzisz przybory służące do edytowania tekstu są podzielone na trzy części. Nas interesuje pierwsza z lewej: Text appearance. Przedostatni biały przycisk w pierwszej linii. "Wstaw/edytuj hiperłącze" Kliknij go. Następnie w polu "tekst to displey", czyli tym na dole wpisz słowo które ma być wyświetlane w tekście, np. Wiedźmin. W polu u góry "Target page or URL" wyszukaj hasło do którego hiperłącze ma prowadzić po kliknięciu na nie. Gdy wpiszesz pierwsze litery automatycznie komputer zacznie wyszukiwać podobne hasła. Wpisz wiedźmin g, a pojawi się napis Wiedźmin gra komputerowa. Kliknij go, aby pojawił się w polu, a następnie kliknij ok. Powinno wyglądać tak: Wiedźmin. Pamiętaj, że w górnym polu musi znajdować się dokładna nazwa artykułu, który istnieje na Wiki. W tym celu zawsze wybieraj jego nazwę z listy. Jeśli nie rozumiesz, powiedz. Wytłumaczę inaczej. Wilczyca 16:20, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuję ci bardzo Wilczyca =* Polecam się na przyszłość '' ''Wilczyca 17:28, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok na pewno skorzystam z twojej pomocy ;) Mam pytanie Mayena to fort obronny w Temerii czy w Sodden?? Raz jest podawane że w Temerii a za chwilę w Sodden. To samo z Ysgith w Angrenie czy w Sodden?? 'Drogi Folteście...' 'Pisałam o tym w opisie zmian przy okazji jednej z Twoich edycji, w której wyraziłeś niezadowolenie z faktu rozbierznych informacji na ten temat. Powtórzę jednak...' 'Według mapy stworzonej przez forumowiczów ze strony thewitcher.com, którą to mapę osobićcie polecam, a którą znajdziesz zdaje się tutaj: http://www.thewitcher.com/forum/index.php?topic=23861.0#new, Mayena jest twierdzą położoną nad rzeką Iną na granicy Temerii z Brugge- można zatem przyjąć, że leży w Temerii, bo napewno nie w Sodden, według tej mapy już prędzej w Brugge.' 'Co zaś się tyczy Ysgith to z całą pewnością leży ono w Angrenie, nie w Sodden.' 'Podkreślam jednak, iż posiłkuję się cały czas tą właśnie mapą. Została stworzona przez wieloosobowy zespół w oparciu o teksty A.S.' 'Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 21:39, sie 25, 2010 (UTC)' Dziękuję! Wilczyca, ja jednak posługuje sie mapą która była dołączona do gry Wiedźmin ale przyznaję że ta krórą Ty mi podałaś jest bardziej prawidłowa aczkolwiek zauważyłem pare błędów i ty na pewno też. Dwa które aż rażą w oczy jak opatrzysz to to że Caelf nie leży w Cidaris tylko w Temerii, oraz Vattweir nie w Aedirn tylko w Temerii. Do napisania!' ''Fol55' Herb (odp.) Nie ma problemu. Muszę znać szczegóły – o który herb Temerii Ci chodzi (było ich kilka); czy Brugge ma być "reprezentowane" przez cały krzyż, czy też jego połowę; no i z której strony, która część (heraldycznie: prawa – bardziej honorowa, to nasza lewa); oraz czy tarcza ma być ścięta (dwudzielna w pas – ''vide propozycja Rowan), czy też dwudzielna w słup – vide propozycja Creyden. Czy taki herb mam umieszczać na wiki, czy wolisz otrzymać go mailem ? Wybacz, że tak późno odpisuję, ale ostatnio rzadko tu zaglądam... Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mboro 04:51, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) A więc chodzi mi o aktułalny herb "czarne pole srebrnymi lillami usiane", ma być reprezentowane przez cały krzyż, część Temerii z lewej Brugge z prawej (tak jak np. Sodden dolne), bardziej odpowiada mi dwudzielna. Odrazu umieszczaj na wiki Nic nie szkodzi. Fol55 09:11, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Z góry dziękuję ;) Witaj Folteście! Mam do Ciebie pytanie. Otóż w artykule Rudolf Valaris w odniesieniu do tego właśnie pana użyłeś określenia "Temerczyk". 'Zastanawia mnie ono. Po krótkiej analizie faktycznie najbardziej prawidłowa wydaje się ta forma (dla przykładu podam: Macedonia- Macedończyk). Nie mniej jednak wolałabym mieć pewność, stąd moje pytanie do Ciebie: czy użyłeś tego słowa w oparciu o jakieś źródło, np. prozę A. Sapkowskiego? Wilczyca 13:49, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Droga Wilczyco! Już odpowiadam. Tak właśnie opierałem się o prozę Sapkowskiego, ale potwierdzenie znalazłem w grze Wiedźmin. A mianowicie na Grobli. Będąc na Grobli zaczepiłem bodajże redańskiego kupca (ale nie jestem na 100% pewny czy to był redański kupiec czy po prostu kupiec) mniejsza z tym, on mi odpowiedział: "Nie wyglądasz na Redańczyka ani na Temerczyka" więc uznałem że zwrot "Temerczyk" jest odpowiedni. Foltest55 15:16, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuję Folteście i pozdrawiam. Wilczyca 23:59, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) W sprawie Twoich edycji Drogi Folteście! Moja uwaga, do której tak namiętnie zachęcasz, zrodziła się za sprawą Twojej edycji artykułu Zerrikania. Zatem do rzeczy:'' "W Zerrikani zamieszkuje duża liczba czarodziei i alchemików." "W Zerikani wyprodukowali mnóstwo petard, których wykorzystują wiedźmini i inni magicy." '' Uwaga! Jeżeli nie interesuje Cię paplanina o błędach przejdź do ostatniego akapitu. Pominę fakt, że: 1) Zerrikanii piszemy dwa "i" na końcu, 2) piszemy albo "Zerrikanię zamieszkuję", albo "Zerrikania jest zamieszkiwana", a to co napisałeś jest nie po polsku (może po zerrikańsku :-}), 3) kolejny podpunkt zawiera powtórzenie "W Zerrikanii"/ "W Zerrikanii", 4) "wyprodukowali mnóstwo petard"? Kto wyprodukował? Ewentualnie produkuje się, 5) "których wykorzystują"- które wykorzystują albo które są wykorzystywane, 5) "wiedźmini i inni magicy"- wiedźmini z tego co się orientuję magikami nie są, bo magią się nie parają. Jeżeli ktoś zwrócił się do Geralta "magiku", to dlatego, że w powszechnej opinii wiedźmini cieszą się sławą kuglarzy, co tłumaczy się używaniem przez nich magii lub dlatego, że bohater potrafi składać proste znaki. Przepraszam Cię, że tak Ci te błędy wytykam :-* Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział w jaki sposób poprawiam po Tobie teksty. Konkret: informacje zawarte przez Ciebie w zdaniach, które podałam kursywą w cudzysłowie są zapewne zaczerpnięte z Gry Wiedźmin. W takim razie jeżeli podajesz na wiedzmin.wikia.com jakieś informacje z poza sagi, powinieneś zaznaczyć iż nie są zaczerpnięte z prozy A. Sapkowskiego, lecz np. z gry Wiedźmin. Bardzo gorąco o to proszę. P.S. Skąd wziąłeś informacje do artykułów czarodziej i czarodziejka??? W ogóle straszne głupoty tam popisałeś ;-) Jeżeli masz jakieś zastrzeżenia do moich poprawek, nie wiesz dlaczego coś poprawiłam, lub zwyczajnie masz o to pretensje- pisz do mnie bezwzględnie. Wilczyca 22:17, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) W sprawie artykułu "Zerrikania" Drogi Folteście! Poprawek dokonałam zanim jeszcze napisałam do Ciebie. Odpowiedz proszę na moje P.S. w wątku "W sprawie Twoich edycji". Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 17:46, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) W sprawie mojego pomysłu Drogi Folteście! Nie gniewaj się, że do Ciebie tej wiadomości nie wysłałam, ale szukałam adminów, więc wysłałam do najaktywniejszych użytkowników wiedźmińskiej wiki w nadziei na pomoc. DZIĘKUJĘ ZA WSPARCIE! Wilczyca 19:07, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ja Ci dam improwizację! Terz Cię lubię ;p KF5L 19:10, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Ehem ehem... Drogi Folteście! Nie wierzę... To Ty wymyśliłeś ten artykuł miejsce mocy????????????? Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.... Wszystko tam jest nie tak (-: Intersekcja to nie jest energia, którą czarodzieje pobierają z miejsca mocy! MIEJSCE MOCY- TO JEST INTERSEKCJA. A artykuł intersekcje już istnieje. Zobacz sobie. Tu są też dokładne dane z książek Sapkowskiego, a więc wiarygodnego źródła. Intersekcje Oj niby władca, a taki nie rozważny... :-P ;-* Wilczyca 07:41, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Drogi Folteście! Nie mam pojęcia. Zapytam Game widow. Wilczyca 21:04, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Drogi Folteście! Po pierwsze nigdy więcej nie życzę sobie takiego tonu z Twojej strony. Raz jestem kobietą, dwa jestem od Ciebie znacznie starsza. To co napisałeś w tym artykule to same głupoty. I temu nie możesz zaprzeczyć. Zgłaszając stronę do usunięcia nie wiedziałam kto jest jej autorem, przez co byłam obiektywna. Poza tym, kiedy zorientowałam się, że to Ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za te głupoty, bezzwłocznie poinformowałam Cię, że jestem zaskoczona, że to ty napisałeś tak kiepski artykuł, wcześniej nie orientując się, że podobny istnieje. To, że czytałeś sagę tylko Cię pogrąża i dowodzi, że najwidoczniej zrobiłeś to niedokładnie. Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń co do Twojej osoby. Myślę także, że nigdy nie dałam Ci do zrozumienia, że Cię nie lubię. Tak śmiało zachęcasz na swojej stronie głównej do konstruktywnej krytyki, że teraz żeby nie wyjść na hipokrytę powinieneś po prostu przyznać się do błędu, a nie pisać niestosowne słowa w moim kierunku. Powtarzam: zgłaszając problem byłam bezstronna, moim celem nie było urażenie Twojej persony. Pozostaje mi tylko odczuwać smutek z powodu Twojej nieprzyjemnej reakcji. Widać nie równać mi się z królem. Z poważaniem Wilczyca 18:31, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Folteście! Nie gniewam się na Ciebie. A z tym "dużo" przesadziłam, tylko kilka lat :-) Wilczyca 18:45, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Nie czytałam. Zaraz to zrobię. Mogę przetłumaczyć. Wilczyca 18:54, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Projekt Tak jak widzisz w ostatniej aktywności. Wilczyca 19:25, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź Witaj Folteście! Przyznam, że nie wiem. Niestety. Chciałbym Ci pomóc. Jak się dowiem, to dam znać. Wilczyca 12:01, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) Username change I'll have to check into it, i do believe it is possible though, but it changes for all wikis, not just one. If i can do it, what did you want your new username to be ? — Game widow 12:49, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) :The other way to go is to just create a new account, then you can choose any name you like (as long as it is not already taken) — Game widow 12:57, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) Odnośnie zmiany nazwy strony Zgłoś błąd na stronie administratorowi. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 13:58, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) Wesołych świąt! Z okazji nadchodzących świąt Bożego narodzenia chciałbym wam wszystkim złożyć życzenia:)WSZYSTKIEGO NAJ! ~>Foltest<~ 18:36, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Esencja Dopplera Odpowiedź brzmi "tak" Mod z Esencją Dopplera pozwala zmienić teksturę Geralta na każdą teksturę człowieka/krasnoluda/elfa występującego w grze. Pozwala także na zmianę w np.fledera (niestety mod nie uznaje tekstur typu kikimory ponieważ nie mają one "kości" i nie miałyby czym chwytać miecza) W związku z edycją strony głównej... Nie możemy umieścić w ciekawostkach informacji, że wszystkie czarodziejki z Loży okrzyknięto po śmierci świętymi, bo to nie prawda. Sprecyzuj, że np. Filippa nią została. Taka ciekawostka jest ok. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 21:43, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Święte czarodziejki Nic nie usuwałem. Bo nie zwykłem nic usuwać, chyba że w grę wchodzą bezmyślne kolokwializmy. Poprawiłem jedynie błędy stylistyczne i dodałem parę różnych rzeczy. Poza tym, prosiłbym abyś się zapoznał ze słownikiem ortograficznym, gdyż błędy robisz niesamowite (np.Czy wie'ż' że?). Dzięki za zrozumienie, Vilgefortz z Roggeveen 14:05, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) Już wpiszę z powrotem, jakoś z głowy wyszło, bo wykasowałam zamiast literówki poprawić. Ech. Ithlinne Aegli Strona o Bogach. Mam dla was propozycję. Chciałbym stworzyć stronę o bogach. Umieścić tam Melitele, Kreve, Sabrinę i jakieś krótkie info. Co wy na to? Dajcie odpowiedź. ~>Foltest<~ 10:19, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Odpowiedź Ithlinne Aegli Pomysł nie jest zły, choć byłby to raczej spis, niż strona z opisami itd., chociaż kto wie. Z tym, że Sabrina NIE BYŁA boginią, była tylko uznawana za świętą, a to spora różnica. Więc podział na bogów i świętych jest konieczny, jeżeli będziesz się za to brał. Hmmm... Racja Itlino (krócej) tylko nie mam pomysłu jaki dać tytuł tej stronie... Opd. Strona o Melitele jest, o Kreve jest. O Kulcie Lwiogłowego Pająka nawet. Nie wiem po co tworzyć nowe dziady. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 10:56, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Wymowa... Po pierwsze, już spotkałam się ze sprzeciwem i krytyką mojej pracy. Po drugie, konsultowałam się z osobami, których językiem ojczystym jest francuski, niemiecki lub angielski. Ale widocznie nie mamy o tym pojęcia, więc nie wtrącajmy się. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 18:47, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Odpowiedź Mądzrze sądzisz, królu. Wilczyca 13:59, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Co do dodania hiperłączy to nie wiedziałem,więc przepraszam za zaistniały problem. Pozdrawiam Idaret 19:41, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Kontakt Nie omieszkam, dzięki wielkie:) Szanowny Folteście! Widzę, że także zacząłeś dodawać do artykułów punkt "Zobacz także"... Przestrzegam Cię jednak, abyś uważał by nie wymieniać w nim hiperłączy, które istnieją już w tekście, gdyż jak wiadomo hiperłączy nie powtarzamy. Pozdrawiam serdecznie Wilczyca 14:24, lip 14, 2011 (UTC) Jasne,że brzmi bardziej po smoczemu. Tylko, że jeszcze nie grałem w W2 i nie kojarzę tych nazw. pozdrawiam Idaret 12:41, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Odp. Więc tak. Moja wizja: Na wschód od Wiedźminlandu: Na wschód od pustyni Korath (gdzie leży, można sprawdzić na mapie Nilfgaardu) leży Zerrikania. Na północny wschód od Zerrikanii leży Hakland. Na południe od Wiedźminlandu: Na południe od Nilfgaardu leży morze (nie mam pomysłu na nazwę, chyba że... Śródziemne?). Na południe od morza leżą kolejno: Hannu, Ofir i Zangwebar. Uznajmy, że leżą na innym kontynencie, który jednak ma jakieś połączenie lądowe z Wiedźminlandią (jak Afryka z Europą). Jak chcesz, mogę narysować mapkę (szkic mapy, nie oczekuj niczego epickiego). Pozdrawiam SMiki55 17:02, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) Czekaj, trochę inaczej... poczekaj chwilę, rysuję. SMiki55 17:19, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) thumb|Musisz se powiększyć, żeby odczytać niektóre nazwyNa razie mapa południa, mapę wschodu zrobię jutro. Trochę mnie twórczość poniosła (dlatego kilka dodanych plemion murzyńskich), ale przecież w Afryce było dużo państw, więc tu też trochę tego jest. To mapka na południe od Nilfgaardu. Jutro zrobię mapę wschodu i całego świata (tzn, odpowiednika Ameryki nie zrobię - chyba, że ktoś będzie chciał...). SMiki55 19:37, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) Co do równika, trochę przesunę, ale bez przesady, bo Nilfgaard raczej nie miał pustynnego klimatu. Przepraszam też za brak reszty mapy, miałem zrobić na dzisiaj, ale cóż... wakacyjny wypad nad jezioro... SMiki55 17:25, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Odp.: Zarzecze Witam. Wybacz, ale jeśli chodzi o Zarzecze, to IMHO należy je traktować jako krainę geograficzną (jak np. Bory Tucholskie, czy też Przedgórze Sudeckie z naszego świata). Dlatego też nie widzę sensu, ani potrzeby tworzenia kolejnego herbu. Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mboro 18:42, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Mapa thumb|400px|Powiększ mapę w przeglądarce, albo ściągnij na komputer, jeśli chcesz doczytać niektóre napisane drobnym druczkiem nazwy.Oto mapa. Co prawda nie całego świata, pan Sapkowski nie opisywał w końcu odpowiednika Ameryki lub Australii. Dodałem tylko od siebie kilka krajów, żeby Hakland czy Zerrikania nie były samotne. Co do równika, do go nie dodałem, ale przebiegać powinien gdzieś w Ofirze. Zresztą Nimue wspomniała kiedyś, że 90% lądów znajduje się na półkuli północnej. Co prawda w czasach Nimue nie odkryto jeszcze odpowiednika Ameryki (jeśli dobrze liczę, Nimue słuchała bajkę o Ciri w czasie najazdu Haaków), więc może się okazać, że jakiś odpowiednik Ameryki Południowej zajmuje całkiem sporo miejsca. I odpowiedniki Australii i Antarktydy. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 18:06, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Państwa Europejskie w naszym świecie zajmują mały obszar, a jest ich bardzo wiele. Po prostu ta mapa jest zbliżona skalą do mapy Nilfgaardu (tej w ramce w mapie z gry). SMiki55 18:22, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Pytanie odnośnie grafik i ilustracji mam pytanie o wszędobylskie grafiki z rożnych źródeł(głównie odnośnie postaci z książek). Z tego co zaobserwowałam większość z nich nie jest oficjalna (i ośmielę się przyznać, że część nie jest nawet "dobra"). Najpopularniejszymi zdają się tu prace ołówkowe niejakiej Rivii czy ona jest "oficjalnym rysownikiem" tej wikii, czy po prostu jej ilustracje przypadły tej społeczności do gustu? I czy jak zacznę "walczyć" z "wszędobylskimi" nieoficjalnymi grafikami(z lub bez prac panny Rivii), usuwając je z artykułów( i dodając tag do usunięcia), to czy zostanę zlinczowana czy skończy się bardziej na zgrzytaniu zębami? --Wszemir 22:30, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) grafik ciąg dalszy Moim wyznacznikiem jest, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi, "ogólnie wyznawana zasada" (z którą spotykałam się w wszelakich miejscach w tym innych wikiach) "oficjalność przede wszystkim" - nie ważne jak dobry, czy zgodny z opisem rysunek - nieoficjalne to nieoficjalne i już. Choćby cała wikia płakała i lamentowała, praca taka nie powinna znaleźć się na łamach danej strony. Poza tym, anglojęzyczna odsłona tej wikia jest pozbawiona nieoficjalnych prac, co spotęgowało moje zdziwienie i frustrację. Ale widzę że tu po prostu panują nieco inne zasady. Posortowałam galerię gdyż tak po prostu jest przejrzyściej. poza tym, nie każdemu chce się czytać podpisy - które, notabene, były poniekąd dziwne w niektórych przypadkach (jak wymienianie bohaterów, czy wszystkich ksywek jakie Triss kiedykolwiek miała, byleby tylko był podpis) a dzięki posortowaniu unikamy problemów z brakiem pomysłów na podpisy. Usunęłam rysunek Triss z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze mamy pełno oficjalnych grafik z CDPRed. Więc doszłam do wniosku, że jeżeli mamy oficjalne źródło z którego możemy czerpać - zasada przedstawiania nieoficjalnych materiałów wygasa. po wtóre, ta praca w porównaniu do innych (w tym prac Rivii) była po prostu przeciętna (nie uwłaczając autorowi w żaden sposób) a zestawianie jej z oficjalnymi materiałami wydało mi się poniekąd absurdalne (biorąc jeszcze pod uwagę, że znajdowała się na stronie jako 'pierwsza' grafika) Ale jeśli ta praca jest jakoś szczególnie ważna dla tej strony, to osobiście przywrócę ją galerii by naprawić swój błąd. --Wszemir 08:19, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) grafiki nie chodzi tu o to mnie, pytałam się zawczasu by jakieś wielkiej gafy nie popełnić łamiąc jakąś pisaną, bądź nie, zasadę panującą na tej stronie. Po moim dłuższo-krótszym pobycie tutaj, wzięłam cię za kogoś kto się orientuje w panującym tu porządku i ładzie i zapytałam. Doceń to. --Wszemir 08:45, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy w prawej części przycisku edit masz taki niepozorny trójkącik skierowany w dół jeśli go klikniesz rozwinie ci się pasek w którym będą dwie opcje: History(pokazuje całą historię danej strony) i Rename - to właśnie tą opcją zmieniasz nazwę artykułu. mam nadzieje, że moje wytłumaczenie jest jasne--Wszemir 20:41, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) odp to super, ale uważaj by nie zrobić byka w poprawce! zbyt częste zmiany nazewnictw są bardzo męczące ;) --Wszemir 20:50, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) odp2 a tak apropo, bo widzę, że już działasz! nie lepiej byłoby gdyby Cedric był nazwany jeszcze prościej -> Cedric (elf) a nie Cedric (elf, Wiedźmin2)? albo pójść w ślady "the witcher wiki" którzy do takich postaci jak Fenn czy Cedric mają w nawiasie po prostu "NPC" --Wszemir 20:56, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) odp3 sama się zajmę Cedrikiem :P Myślę, że jeśli to 'z' jest traktowane jak nazwisko i a pochodzenie jest integralne z imieniem: tak jak w przypadku Geralta który jest znany(i sławny) z tego że, jest z Rivii. to jak najbardziej. Każdy inny przypadek raczej nie, chyba, że mamy kilka osób pod tym samym imieniem.--Wszemir 05:17, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Szanowny Folteście! Mam nadzieję, że nie pogniewasz się za anulowanie Twoich edycji w artykułach czarodziej'' '' oraz czarodziejka. Wybacz, ale uważam to co napisałeś za niewłaściwe. Nie możemy tak uogólniać, że wszyscy starzy czarodzieje nosili płaszcze i czapki, a wszyscy młodzi byli dobrze zbudowani etc. To, że Stregobor wyglądał jak wyglądał nie oznacza, że każdy stary czarodziej ubierał się jak on. To, że Vilgefortz był przystojny i dobrze zbudowany nie oznacza, że prezentował się tak każdy młody czarodziej. To, że większość czarodziejek ubierała się strojnie i lubowała się w biżuterii nie oznacza, że każda (przypomnij sobie Assire var Anahid). Nie możesz posuwać się do takich płytkich uogólnień. Wygląd zewnętrzny to bardzo indywidualna sprawa. Poza tym nie znamy preferencji wszystkich czarodziei, więc nie możemy z pewnością stwierdzić jak chodzili ubrani, byli zbudowani itd. Cechy charakterystyczne dla danej postaci, a dotyczące jej wyglądu zewnętrzego znajdują się w artykule dotyczącym danej czarodziejki czy czarodzieja. Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 20:39, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) O magikach... Cieszę się, że doceniasz konstruktywną krytykę i mam nadzieję, że następnym razem przemyślisz swoje edycje po''' trzykroć''' :-) Co zaś się tyczy tych artykułów przenieś wszystko o czarodziejach do artykułu czarodziej, a o paniach do czarodziejka. Ja to później poprawię, żeby już takich szaleństw i kwiatków nie było. Bezwzględna będę :-) Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 14:04, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) Zaproszenie Krople deszczu rytmicznie uderzały w szybę, wytyczając szybkie staccato. Za oknem błyskało, zbliżała się burza... Pukanie do drzwi. Zrywasz się z ciepłego fotela postawionego tużprzy kominku i poprawiając swoje ubranie podchodzisz do wejścia, myśląc kogo to w taką porę przywiało. Przybyszem okazała się wysoka, szczupła i zakapturzona postać, która od samego otwarcia starała się wejść do twojego domu. Przejęty jego stanem i perspektywą nadchodzącej nawałnicy zapraszasz go do środka. Wędrowiec zdjął kaptur. Twoim oczom ukazała się twarz przybysza, nad wyraz pospolita, na którą nigdy nie zwróciłbyś uwagi... - Mam dla Ciebie propozycję - zaczął, uśmiechając się kącikami ust... W ostatnich dniach ruszyła na forum gamewalk.pl pewna atrakcji, nosząca nazwę Aedd Gynvael. Jest to fanklub gry Wiedźmin i jego sequelu. Chciałbym przedstawić Ci ofertę dołączenia do niego, imiennie, nie tak jak do tej pory, tylko tematem na forum Jednocześnie chciałbym zaproponować frakcję "Czarne Słońce", która jest alternatywą dla osób neutralnych, dla osób które nie przepadają za fanatykami z zakonu i za szpiczastymi w Scoia'tael. Po za tym jako jedyni posiadamy najciekawsze atrakcje na forum wewnętrznym ;D Mimo wszystko jaką frakcję byś wybrał i tak będzie dobrze - fanklub urośnie w siłę o tę jedną osobę. Jeśli Cię przekonałem do dołączenia do Aedd Gynvael, to żeby poczuć się pełnoprawnym członkiem wystarczy wejść w zakładkę "Twoje Konto" -> "Grupy Użytkowników i wybrać którąś frakcję oraz wyszukać opcję "Dołącz do grupy". Później najlepiej wysłać PW do osoby z kapituły danej frakcji i czekać na zatwierdzenie twojego członkostwa Pozdrawiam Idaret 18:38, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Owszem, jestem. Link do mojego profilu: http://www.forum.gamewalk.pl/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=3748 Jakby co pytaj mnie na forum. Czekam na odpowiedź. Odp. Zakończenie Nie oskarżaj mnie o jakąkowiek inwencje.Artykuł żywcem żerżnięty, z angielskiej wiki. już zrobiłem se konto Geralt504 11:49, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) siema darek :D to ja Geralt504 jaśli mnie pamiętasz :D podaj mi swojje gg :D Musze z tb pogadać ;D Wiedźmin504 (dyskusja) 12:18, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) Mapa Skellige To nie ja, tylko członkowie Ortelius Team'u. Ja tylko wyciąłem z mapy i wrzuciłem na wiki. Obecnie męczę się nad zmniejszeniem rozmiaru mapy Cesarstwa, aby się zmieściła na wiki. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 15:56, lis 29, 2012 (UTC) Mapa Orteliusa jest na wiki, tam są linki do pobrania najnowszych wersji mapy. Nie zamieszczam jeszcze wszystkich krajów, ponieważ prace nad mapą trwają. Nie chcąc czekać, mapę sam Aedirn troszkę poprawiłem, dodając nazwę "Dolina Pontaru". W wyniku krótkiej dyskusji z twórcami na Oficjalnym Forum dopisałem też Hannu do strzałki wskazującej Ofir i Zangwebar.SMiki55 (dyskusja) 17:06, lis 29, 2012 (UTC) Klikasz ten link, po załadowaniu strony wybierasz "ściągnij plik". Tam, gdzie widać opcję "poczekam" przepisujesz kolorowy tekst z obrazka. Następnie pobieranie rozpocznie się samo (jeśli się nie rozpocznie, na dole okienka jest link). Opisana opcja jest bezpłatna, ale wolniejsza, niż po rejestracji. Nie opiszę jednak opcji płatnej, gdyż jej nie wypróbowałem (i nie zamierzam). Jeśli masz jakieś pytania do twórców mapy, zarejestruj się na oficjalnym forum i pisz w tym temacie. Uprzedzam, oni tolerują jedynie informacje poparte cytatem lub rzeczową argumentacją. Jeśli coś jest opisane tylko na wiki, niczym niepoparte, nie korzystają z niej. Zresztą słusznie, faktycznie nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć informacji, gdzie leży Roggeveen czy Caelf. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:08, lis 30, 2012 (UTC) Dlaczego usunąłeś mój wpis? http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Carduin Adriannn (dyskusja) 19:05, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) No to znowu przepraszam... Adriannn (dyskusja) 19:05, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Współpraca Chciałbym zaoferować tej wiki współpracę i wzajemną reklamę z Książkopedią. My zamieszczamy wasze logo na str. głównej, wy nasze. Michnar (dyskusja) 10:23, maj 25, 2013 (UTC) Adminy Podasz mi nicki adminów, najlepiej tych ostatnio aktywanych? Z góry dzięki. Michnar (dyskusja) 17:55, maj 25, 2013 (UTC) Portrety władców autorstwa Ortelius Teamu O! Znalazłeś je. Sam ich szukałem, ale nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć. Gdzie były? SMiki55 (dyskusja) 17:52, lip 9, 2013 (UTC) Cóż, brawo ;) SMiki55 (dyskusja) 18:09, lip 9, 2013 (UTC) Ej no, starą wersją Mapy Orteliusa wrzuciłeś. Tą bez Creigiau, Rastburga, Koprzywnicy, herbów Mboro... Link do najnowszych wersji jest w artykule o Mapie :P SMiki55 (dyskusja) 18:29, lip 9, 2013 (UTC) Witam szanownego Darka :) Jako, że praktycznie codziennie bywasz na tej wiki, dodając bądź edytując artykuły, z zawartością jesteś zapoznany, stąd moja prośba. Jakbyś mógł, wpisz na moim profilu nazwy artykułów, która zawiera angielski tekst bądź nieudolnie tłumaczony a ja z chęcią to poedytuje :) Pozdrawiam! Va'fail. Niniejszym dziękuje za podjęcie współpracy ;)) Zagadkowe edycje Chciałbym się spytać o twoje trzy edycje dokonane ostatnio. Po pierwsze: usunąłeś mój wpis w Tretogorze, gdzie piszę, że był drugą po Novigradzie stolicą Redanii. W artykule o Redanii ktoś napisał, że Novigrad był początkowo jej stolicą (co potwierdziło chyba jeszcze jedno źródło - dynastia Redańska). Po drugie: wyciąłeś fanowską grafikę z artykułu z Pont Vanis. W czym ci przeszkadzała? Po trzecie: skasowałeś władców Redanii z W2. Dlaczego? Adriannn (dyskusja) 18:17, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) Trzecie - sorry, miałem na myśli Temerię, bo pomyślałem o Radowidzie. Spójrz na aktywność na wikii. Adriannn (dyskusja) 19:07, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) No według mnie gry wpisują się w kanon bardziej niż jakieś mody i należy je traktować nieco gorzej niż Sagę. Adriannn (dyskusja) 08:19, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) Triss - grafika główna Jako grafikę główną w artykule Triss Merigold proponuję poniższy plik: frame|left Może być ewentualnie jakaś grafika nieoficjalna, ale, na Melitele, nie w tak "bajkowym" stylu, jak obecnie. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:27, wrz 9, 2013 (UTC) Triss Niemniej, proponuję poszukać innych grafik przedstawiających kasztanowłosą czarodziejkę, wykonanych w nieco bardziej "realistycznym" stylu. Zrozum, grafika bardzo mi się podoba, jednak jest nieco zbyt "baśniowa" :( SMiki55 (dyskusja) 16:14, wrz 9, 2013 (UTC) Może ta? Może Triss od JustAnoR? Mamy już od niej Ciri i Yen. thumb|left Triss od Ulemy No tak. Kolejne dzieło Ulemy :) SMiki55 (dyskusja) 19:01, paź 4, 2013 (UTC) Cała Wiedźmińska Wiki Hej, o tej Wiki dowiedziałeś się z głosowania na Wiki Miesiąca. Zauważyłem tam, że Wiki nie jest zbytnio rozwinięta pod względem technicznym itp. Dlatego chciałbym zaproponować swoją pomoc, ponieważ chciałbym, żeby Wiki o tak znanych książkach była jedną z najlepszych w Polsce. Moja pomoc polegałaby ona na usystematyzowaniu wszelkich prac na Wiki. Wiem, że jeststem tutaj osobą całkowicie nieznaną, ale mam nikłą nadzieję, że rozważycie tę propozycję. Jeżeli miałbym podać swoje plusy to: "moja" Wiki została w czerwcu Wiki Miesiąca, jestem na bieżąco z wszelkimi informacjami na temat administrowania na Wiki, znam podstawy tworzenia szablonów itp. Nie wiedziałem do kogo napisać tą wiadomość, ponieważ nie ma aktywnych administratorów, dlatego kieruję ją do Ciebie oraz do użytkownika SMiki55, który jest jednym z najaktywniejszych użytkowników. Astor1914 20:10, paź 8, 2013 (UTC)